


Time

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, Star Plus Mahabharat
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Superhero Karna, Supervillain Duryodhan, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duryodhan is captured by superheroes, but he doesn't really mind a small stint in prison. Not when the person standing watch is none other than his supposed arch-nemesis Karna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Duryodhan smirks through the cell bars at his arch-nemesis. He isn’t fussed about being stowed away in a presumably inescapable underground bunker, especially not considering who his current guard is. They’re in a small room, separated by deceivingly useless looking cell door. 

Karna, stoic as ever, does not so much as glance back at him no matter how many times Duryodhan taunts him. He stands straight backed, one arm curled around his customary bow. Until…

“Are you an exhibitionist or is there a reason you never wear a shirt?”

That gets the desired reaction. Duryodhan follows the delicious flush as it spreads across Karna’s neck and back. 

There is no answer, but Duryodhan doesn’t really care. He leans back on the uncomfortable metal bench, pretending to look entirely at ease. There is a camera pointed straight at him and he doesn’t want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. The smug expressions he would have to tolerate once he made it out of this insufferable cell would be bad enough. Duryodhan truly hates being related to superheroes. It is such an inconvenience when one wants to go about one’s harmless daily routine; like grabbing coffee from his favorite shop around the corner or taking over a small European country. No one appreciates a well thought out merger anymore, honestly.

“Maybe you just like the attention going around shirtless brings?” says Duryodhan, folding his right leg so his ankle rests on his left knee. He looks perfectly at ease and he knows Arjun is up there someone gritting his teeth in frustration. He continues with a lazy smile, “You know it’s quite the dilemma watching you on television, going about being heroic. I can never decide where to look: Your abs or your ass.”

More silence, but Karna is as red as a tomato now. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have the time, would you, Vasusena?” Duryodhan pitches his voice low at Karna’s superhero name. Karna’s fingers twitch around his bow. “No? Very well then.” 

A loud boom echoes through the bunker. Karna’s shoulders tense and the familiar armour wraps over his torso. Duryodhan sighs appreciatively. 

“Ah, that’s all right. I know what time it is.” 

Another loud sizzling sound and the door leading to the hallway beyond the little secure room melts away. On the other side of what is now essentially a giant hole stand Dushasan and Dushala. 

Dushala darts forward quickly, engaging Karna in a close-range fight. Vasusena might be proficient with the bow, but Duryodhan’s sister is better at pulling punches. Dushasan sticks small explosive devices around the cell door. He warns Duryodhan to stand back before blowing the cell door off its hinges. 

“The others?” Duryodhan asks, climbing over broken bits of metal and cement. 

“Taken care of,” his brother tells him, leading the way. “Get it over with, Dushala.”

Duryodhan looks over his shoulder at Dushala and Karna, catching the other man’s eye for just a moment and smirks. “Until next time, Vasusena.”

It makes the superhero falter, giving Dushala the perfect opening to knock him out with a strong kick. Karna goes sprawling across the floor, hands slipping away from his bow. After a moment’s hesitation, Duryodhan reaches out and snags it. 

After all, he needs _some_ reason for Karna to seek him out.


End file.
